


普通日常

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	普通日常

日常 Suiy

王俊凯坐在离门口最远的沙发上，表情严肃的看着PAD。

他已经维持这个姿势二十多分钟了，皆因二十分钟前，他不小心点开了一篇凯源肉文。

文章描写的很露骨，大概在作者眼中王源就是个小妖精，软软的撒娇欢愉的呻吟，说些王俊凯看了都面红的话。而这种时候的“王俊凯”也拽的不行，经验丰富的调戏实在是很夸张。

窗帘外面有脚步声，眼睛往下滑，故事里面王源夹紧了王俊凯的腰扭动，整齐排列的文字有点奇妙魔力，王俊凯喉结一动。

事实上这个人并没有写出王源的万分之一可爱，可简单几个词语，王俊凯脑袋里就能自动浮现出来那些动作，对方曲起的膝盖红红的脚踝，脸皱起来，咬着被吻红透了的唇……十五岁的少年容易被撩拨，带着自己和王源名字的煽情文字让王俊凯不禁脸红发烫，跳过排排文字，突然想起来王源第一次对自己敞开身体的情景。

记忆为那个晚上加上旖旎的滤镜，王源偏过的脑袋，羞怯抖落在他垂下的眼睫。王俊凯很喜欢他脸上的表情，写不出的单纯青涩，带着欲语还休的嗔。那一晚重庆散去厚重的雾，他揭开了王源所有防备，肆意欣赏王源无意展露的妩媚诱人时刻。

少年修长白皙的酮体，红的快要烧熟的耳朵，明明害怕的不敢回头看他，在被压着的时候却配合着张开腿，两个人赤裸的双腿交叠，王源在他身下也很乖很顺从，只在被插入之后细细的哼。

王源每次都很怕痛，进去之前要安抚他好久，王俊凯其实也很茫然，跟小说里写的胸有成竹相反，他是个完全的新手。跟着本能动了，怕王源挣扎逃脱把他圈到怀里，汗液渗透彼此肌肤，两个人都小心翼翼不敢大声，进入对方身体的愉悦让他颤抖。第一次做爱的少年不懂什么花样，只会用力再用力，深入再深入，凶狠的占有让王源过了好久都后怕。

庆幸他们两个人都不可能有其他的实践对象，即使王俊凯令王源非常痛，王源也不会想到要怪他，甚至以为每次都得这么痛，才会在后来下意识的排斥这种事情。

之后就算王源安安静静的坐着，王俊凯也会过来弄他，笑嘻嘻的温和在他旁边坐着调戏两句，上不上手完全看王俊凯心情。

在那惨痛的初次之后，王源实在是不自觉的要对王俊凯摆出防备的姿势。王俊凯有时候很变态，如若王源乖乖让他碰了，他就很懂分寸点到即止，可如果王源反抗了，他反而要“教训”王源。

这样几次下来，王源终于学乖了，王俊凯要做什么都由着他去，王俊凯的全部攻击王源都不反抗不拒绝，因为王俊凯不喜欢他拒绝。在两个人的关系中，王源要比王俊凯包容多许多。

王俊凯在床上极少说话，是个比较暴力的角色。一般男孩子被另外的同性压在身下肯定会不满，可是王源却不会，乖乖的让王俊凯把他揉圆捏扁，顶多在王俊凯做的过分的时候耍脾气，王俊凯对他收敛一点了，就文静秀气的笑起来。

事实上两个人都是男孩子，怎么会没有攻击性。只是一开始王俊凯对他好，让他忍不住在对方面前柔软多一点，后来王俊凯露出来本性了，自己偶尔的挑衅反抗都得收起来，王俊凯不许他不爽，王源就把他的粗暴全部接受。

这不是不公平交易，不夸张的说，王俊凯对王源更加用心。他喜欢王源，自然要把王源放在眼皮底下，连王源皱鼻子抓耳朵的这些小动作都不会错过。对王源密切的监视管教，全方面的控制，替王源决定很多事情。

王源从学习到工作，从日常喜好到人际交往都被这样洗脑式关注调教着，王俊凯在王源心里面太不一样，王源是无法对着他强硬的。

拿了桌面的杯子喝了一口水，故事里面王源居然昏过去了，王俊凯看的心慌。这时候王源恰好进来房间，扑腾着跑到王俊凯旁边，路上顺手拿了桌子旁边一个水果咬着吃。

王俊凯发现他趴床边要看自己拿着的屏幕，下意识遮挡，王源见状撇撇嘴，表示他根本不稀罕看。曲肘像小动物一样撑着床立起来，把吃的咬嘴巴上，背对着王俊凯辛苦的双手扭向后，嘿咻嘿咻脱外套。

王俊凯面色复杂的看他脱，等到厚重毛料松垮的从肩膀上面滑下来，王源就在床上抖两下，把外套抱着，挥一挥扔到对面沙发上，真是神气。

这时王俊凯皱了眉头，喊他：“挂衣架上面啊。”

咕咚，王源背对着他的小身板不爽的歪倒在床头，露出来发尾和衬衫之外一截白嫩的脖子，背影空荡荡的在台灯照射下透明。

王俊凯盯着他的腰，语气威胁的数一二三，看他扯袖子慢悠悠蹭下床，把没吃完的果核扔垃圾桶，拿了外套不情愿的捏住下摆，慢悠悠的扣扣子，再慢悠悠的挂到衣架上面。

王源里面只穿了衬衫和牛仔裤，因为太瘦，普通人贴身的尺寸他穿起来就宽很多，本来已经够小只了，脱掉了外套空荡的袖子晃悠悠，好像偷穿了哪个大人的衣服，不管是乖乖听话还是闹脾气，都看起来很可怜。

王俊凯吐一口气，扔了IPAD两步走上前去，手指隔着衬衫满握住他手臂，仔细掂了掂量，果然还有空余。

王俊凯现在的身形刚好能把王源紧紧抱起来完全覆盖住，王源被他钳住了手顺势揽到怀里，也不挣扎，安安静静的给他抱着。王俊凯把脑袋埋在王源脖子里面，整个上半身贴着他，跟着他一起移动，左手松松环住王源的腰，拉过来贴紧自己，另一边手架到他肩膀上，勾到腋下。

整个上半身的重量确实有点重，王源勉强撑住他，不舒服但是没有抱怨。

其实从王俊凯起身的时候他就有些害怕了，那眼神状态他很熟悉，每次这种情况，王俊凯对他都不止动手这么简单。可是王源也不会躲，他都习惯了，王俊凯要欺负他，他乖乖的让王俊凯欺负，王俊凯就会收敛一点，万一他想不开反抗，王俊凯就要和他较真了。

现在王源被王俊凯抱着磨蹭，王俊凯甚至拖拉着他要倒到身后的床上去，房间的门没有关，随时会有人进来，王源却发现王俊凯在这样抱着自己腰的过程中已经硬起来，那一团随着动作顶撞他，令他面红耳赤。

被扯着衣服的时候王源还想，如果举行谁能最快硬起来的比赛，王俊凯肯定夺冠。

最后王源还是被拖拉着倒向床上，王俊凯在他身后，让他坐到自己硬起来的性器上面，似乎没发现自己的身体状况，拉着王源和他闹。

每次王俊凯和他玩，说是说在玩，可总是要把他压在身下，或者把他手脚束缚住了让他完全没有挣扎的机会，即使在打闹中两个人也完全不平等，王源被吃的死死的。

王俊凯本来让王源躺在自己身上，王源直了腰起不来，王俊凯干脆一个翻身，把他整个人压下，两只手在床和王源的胸膛间夹着，隔着衣服五指张开，沿着胸往上摸。

这种感觉真是很奇妙，王源控制不住的低呼一声，想阻止王俊凯往上的手，王俊凯干脆把王源的手扭到一边，另一边也压住了令他无法动弹。

王源脸很红，王俊凯还空出一只手捏他耳朵，曲起膝盖在他夹紧的双腿上面，左右转动着分开，再滑到王源腿根处固定了，探手摸他露出来的一截腰，王源滑着身体扭动，王俊凯呵呵笑，手臂用力将他抱的更紧。


End file.
